


fish bowl

by cerealisnotasoup



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealisnotasoup/pseuds/cerealisnotasoup
Summary: the thick glass fish bowl that's had barry allen on the brink of suffocation since he was a child





	fish bowl

yoooo, what's up to the possibly three people that even read my stuff. i have no words, i'm actually extremely lazy and have had no motivation at all to write until i was trying to download a mod for Minecraft and just began writing literally whatever this crap is. if you enjoy it then like dude I've gotta be do something right, tell me that something in the comments only if you want to fam

tw: light description of violence, not as heavy as some because it truly is mostly implied but yep. practically this whole fic is implied anything so you can read it however you want.  
the end is whatever you make of it tbh. also the lowercase is intended  
~~~~  
barry allen watches from afar.

he views every day occurrences through a head seemingly stuck in a glass fish bowl.

it's quite funny though, really.

he's had dozens upon dozens of people tell him throughout his life to get his head out of his ass and loosen up, they were right that his head was atleast in something. the ass part just not so much, they should've be screaming at him to get his head out of the fish bowl. 

the itty bitty fish bowl 

the fish bowl that makes it feel as if his skull was precisely torn in two and his brain plucked out by probing fingers.

the fish bowl that stuffed his vacant head with crumpled tissues and shredded rags only to be held together by melted candle wax  
.  
it's quite funny though, really. 

barry knows he's stuck in a fish bowl. he knows just how ridiculous he must look to the public, a gangly, dark haired mess of a person with a thick glass fish bowl nestled snugly over his neck. he knows he must look absolutely idiotic, so he guesses he should be quite happy that other people don't see it.

but that also meant they don't see the effects the itty bitty fishbowl has on him.

the thick glass fishbowl that's had barry on the brink of suffocation ever since he was a child.

the fish bowl that's collected any and every stray tear shed by him. seemingly keeping it in one exact place 

forcing him to gag on the salty water.

gag on his own tears.

the fish bowl that's ruined fishbowls in general for him when he was a little boy

the fish bowl that traces an involuntary shiver up his spine and caresses his cheek every time he has ever walked past a pet store and saw one.

the fish bowl that makes his hands shake and his heart thud because he knows what it's like.

what it's like to be trapped in a cage so cruel. a cage where you can see the outside crystal clear but have an invisible force constantly holding you back. 

the constant cycle of hope that builds up time and time again that he can finally rid himself of it but quickly diminishes when he realizes he can never escape

it's quite funny though, really

only he would resent a fish bowl of all things

so many times he's sat with his knees to his chest and his fingers wrapped around his throat. just hoping, praying that that the glass will crack and fall off and that he can finally breathe again.

yet the fish bowl would only clutch onto him in its vice like grip

no matter how many times he's hit his head against the metal support beam in his rundown apartment.

no matter how much blood rolled down from his temple and down the scruff of his neck.

no matter the amount of tears and blood staining his clothes

he's learned no one is ever going to come to his aid and cut it off him

no one is ever going to look him dead in the eye and beat a rock against the confining glass until it falls off his neck in sharp itty bitty pieces.

he'd have to do it himself


End file.
